Night Shift: Laser Tag
by QTR
Summary: Another oneshot piece. The night shift goes out one day for a friendly game of laser tag...who the heck is Stealthy Butterfly?


**A/N: Another one-shot piece I've had in my mind for a while :P**

"I am _so_ going to kick your ass, Stokes!" Warrick said with a laugh as he put his black vest on.

"Oh really?" Nick asked with a grin. "I beg to differ," he told him, throwing the vest over his head.

"Guys!" Greg was saying. "Come on! You're taking too long!" he whined.

"Calm down, Greg," Catherine said. "It's not like if we don't go in there right now the world is going to end."

"To Greg it is," Sara said with a smile.

"So...explain to me how this works?" Grissom asked, holding the vest up in his hand. Greg quickly ran over to him to explain.

"Alright, Boss- it's not that hard. It's laser tag, haven't you ever heard of it?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Grissom said. "But I've never exactly played it."

"Well..." Greg said. "It's all very simple. The vests and guns have sensors in them," he said, holding his gun up and pointing to his vest. "The sensors on the vest are in the back, in the front, and on both shoulders," he said. "There is also a sensor on the gun, in the very front," he explained. "If someone shoots a sensor on your vest or gun and it goes off, your vest and gun momentarily shut off and the person who shot you gets an x-amount of points. In the meanttime, waiting for your gun and vest to turn back on, you have time to run around and find a hiding place."

"Okay..." Grissom said, slowly putting the vest on. With a sigh, he said, "I don't remember how you talked me into this.."

"Oh be quiet!" Catherine said. "You need to get out a little, heck all of us do! Ecklie agreed to let us do this just for today so let's have some fun, shall we?"

Grissom just sighed. "Fine..."

"Okay!" Greg said, jumping up and down. "Guys! We have to go pick out codenames!" he said enthusiastically, running out of the room to the front desk of the building.

Warrick laughed. "Who wants to bet Gris' name is something that has to do with bugs?"

Everyone rose their hands.

"Okay!" Greg said, after everyone chose their codenames. "Now, all you have to do is hold the little card they gave you up to the button on the gun!" he said, demonstrating. "Push it in.." he said, pushing the card in on the button. "And voila!"

"This is a lot more complicated than I first remember it being all those years ago," Nick said, activating his.

"We've come a long way, Nicky," Warrick said with a smile, doing the same.

"Shut up and start planning your stratedgies," Catherine said with a grin, also activating hers. "From what I hear, Sara's a pretty good shot."

Sara just smiled, hearing her gun and vest turn on. "Catherine, you weren't supposed to tell them that," she said with a wink.

Grissom just raised a brow. "Alright, then..." he said. "Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded and headed toward the door and watched as it slowly opened on its own. "Oooh, spooky!" Nick said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Stokes," Warrick said with a smile.

"Quit talking!" Greg said again. "It's starting! Once we get in there, there's only a ten-second countdown for us to find our hiding places!"

They all just laughed as the door opened all the way and they ran into the room. Soon Catherine and Sara had disappeared behind seperate walls and Warrick and Nick soon did the same on the opposite side of the arena. Greg had his own plan and ran up a small ramp, going up to the higher levels of the arena. Grissom just stood, watching as everyone ran off, and he finally hid behind a wall as the countdown ended.

Immediately, Warrick's voice was heard in the distance and Grissom tried to see where he was, but there was a rather thick fake mist in the distance blocking his view.

"Damn!" Warrick said, looking down at the small screen on his gun. It read "You have been shot in the left shoulder by Hot Mama". "Catherine!" he yelled. "Come on, that wasn't fair!"

Catherine giggled in the distance. "Life isn't fair!" she told him from her hiding place. "And Warrick- remember your manners! Am I going to have to tell one of the people who work here that you were using inappropriate language?"

"See you later, War!" Nick said, running off from their hiding place. "I'm not getting sticking around with you anymore! It's not safe! I'm not getting shot--" And then Nick's vest and gun shot off, making a loud noise. "Oh for the love of--" Nick said, quickly looking down at his gun to see who had shot him. It read "You have been shot by Stealthy Butterfly." "I wonder who that could be," Nick sighed.

Meanwhile, Greg, was on the top floor of the arena, his body sprawled out on the floor as he held the gun up to his chest. Closing one eye, he slowly aimed for his target, seeing the flashing lights in the distance. About to pull the trigger, his vest and gun quickly shut off making a loud beeping noise. "Shoot!" he said, looking down at his gun to see who had shot him."Who the heck is 'Stealthy Butterfly'?" he yelled.

Seeing Catherine in plain sight, Grissom quickly took the opportunity that had arisen and fired at her. She quickly stopped when her vest and gun shot off, looking down to see who had shot her.

"Attagenus unicolor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Grissom!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Grissom asked.

"What bug is this?"

"Carpet beetle," Grissom said, walking off.

Warrick was running up the ramps looking for a new hiding space, slouched over to try and be stealthy. When he was just about to reach the top of the ramp, he cursed when he heard his vest go off. Looking down he saw that 'Texas Ranger' had shot him. "Dammit, Nick!" Warrick yelled. Nick just laughed and waved from the floor he was on above Warrick.

Grissom was running around again after his first successful target of the day. Running down a ramp, he jumped when he heard his vest go off and looked down to see who shot him. "'PIMP'," he read. "Warrick, you can't be a pimp, you're married!" he yelled.

Warrick laughed. "Don't mention this to Tina!"

Greg ran down a ramp, running into the middle of the arena. He could feel sweat beading down his face, he could feel his heart pumping in his ears, he could feel the tension inside the entire building. 'Stealthy Butterfly' had shot him almost ten times now, and he wasn't about to be shot again by the same person for the eleventh time! Turning around, he looked for this 'Stealthy Butterfly' person frantically. He had to shoot them! He had to!

Running around, he heard someone coming up behind him and quickly turned around, running behind a wall. Soon the person was in view, their figure slightly clouded by the fake mist, and he jumped sideways like he had seen many people do in movies, his gun in front of him. Just when he was about to shoot a red beam in the dark figure's direction, he rammed into something soft, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Ah!" Catherine yelled, falling onto the ground as Greg rammed into her, in turn sending Warrick down who was rounding the corner and finally Nick who was standing next to him. The four of them were sent tumbling to the ground and the dark figure Greg had seen from before quickly sent four red beams of light shooting straight toward them.

"Stealthy Butterfly strikes again.." Greg sighed.

"Who the heck is Stealthy Butterfly?" Warrick asked.

Nick frowned. "Yeah...who are they?"

Catherine laughed. "You guys really don't know?"

And then the figure came into view and there stood Sara holding her gun up proudly above her head with a smile on her face. "Gotcha," she said with a wink.

"Oh come on!" Warrick said with a laugh.

"You guys seriously didn't suspect anything?" Catherine laughed. "She was, afterall, never in sight during the game."

Nick smiled. "Pretty good shootin', Tex."

Greg sighed. "I was supposed to win!"

Sara just laughed, before a loud beeping noise was heard. Everyone froze as they saw Sara's vest and gun turn off, and Sara turned around to see who it was that had shot her.

Grissom smiled, shrugging. "You were there...you weren't looking," he said with a smile.

Sara just laughed. "Alright, score one for Bugman."

"It's Attagenus unicolor," Grissom corrected. "And score two, actually."

The End


End file.
